Productive
by Mystical Shadows
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures and Germany will do anything to ensure the success of this meeting; he just hopes that the other nations will forgive him.


**Disclaimer:** Who would believe me if I claimed to own Hetalia? Nobody? Thought so.

I'm not much of a writer so expect errors and immaturity.

* * *

Germany hurried to the conference room, he was running slightly behind schedule today, usually he was the first one there (aside from England), but today was nearly half an hour later then usual. "I hope it's worth it," he mumbled as he reached the wide double-doors.

They opened to complete and utter chaos, Germany groaned and massaged his temples, a headache already building behind his eyes. The commotion continued to escalate around him as be was ignored, he _really_ hoped his plan worked.

"Ve~ Germany I made pasta!" Italy sang from where he had set up a makeshift kitchen in the corner. Propane cooker still burning, he proudly held a plate of steaming spaghetti toward Germany.

Glancing over, Germany nearly had a heart attack. "Italy! Turn that off before you start a fire!" He almost felt guilty when her saw Italy deflate. Almost.

"Okay, Germany." Italy replied as he reached to obey the order and turn off the stove. "I'm sorry Germany. Ve, please don't be mad."

Alright, so maybe he _did_ feel a _little_ guilty. However, before he could even open his mouth, he became distracted as a loud shriek tore through the conference room and he turned in time to see Greece throw himself at Turkey.

Simultaneously, Switzerland grabbed Japan by the collar and began shaking him. "Have an opinion, damn you!" He ground out between shakes. Egypt rolled his eyes at the scene and released a sigh of exasperation. Germany could identify.

Wunderbar.

Holding back a frustrated scream, Germany contemplated (not for the first time) the point of hosting these meetings. After all, he could be making progress in his own home rather than waste his time refereeing this chaos. Would there be any consequence if he gave up?

He checked his watch, five-to-eight; it was almost time to begin the meeting.

No, he couldn't think that way, these meetings were important, especially with the current crisis; he couldn't solve these problems on his own (no matter how useless the rest of the world was), and it was too big for one nation alone.

He had a come to this meeting with a plan this time, it would work, he was sure of it. And if he knew his br-

The door slammed open with a deafening crack.

Half the assembled nations jolted out of whatever they were doing to watch as the former nation of Prussia strolled into the room, the other half carried on. For their part, France and Spain had frozen completely (the former receiving a fist to the face for failing to dodge a punch courtesy of England), staring slack-jawed and slightly fearful at their friend. Even Hungary and Austria had straightened and stood attentive.

No one else seemed to notice.

Prussia quickly scanned the room, crimson eyes taking in every detail.

"Silence!" He called in an authoritative voice unlike anything most nations had ever heard from him.

The room feel deathly quiet- with the exception of a lone cricket chirping. Prussia turned an angry glare to the source of the noise and Korea yelped as he fumbled to stash his cell phone in his sleeve with a sheepish smile. China hid a smirk.

"I can see that Little West still has problems with you lot. Good thing I'm here to fix that."

"You're not a nation anymore! You shouldn't even be here!"

"On the contrary. I was called to whip you guys into shape. And good thing too, from what I can see, this meeting's a mess."

"Fuck you, bastard-"

"Watch your tongue!" Romano's mouth shut with an audible 'click' and he fumed but didn't argue (he would never admit that he was hurt that Spain didn't try to defend him).

"Now, I will start by assigning seats, the current arrang-"A bang resounded as a bullet whizzed by Prussia's ear, he didn't so much as flinch- which was more then could be said for many others.

North and South Italy had both migrated under the table.

Switzerland held a smoking rifle trained on the ex-nation as he firmly stated, "Liechtenstein and I will not be separated."

Germany watched nervously as his brother casually strolled toward the Swiss nation, "Then I revise my statement." He said, coming to a stop a mere foot away from the weapon poised to blow his chest open. In a movement too quick to follow, he yanked the gun clean out of Switzerland's hands, "First, I am banning all weapons."

The resulting uproar was silenced immediately by a venomous glare delivered by demonic red eyes and a cold smile. Even Russia shivered. "Questions?"

Again, the sound of a cricket chirping.

Korea nearly screamed when Prussia retrained his glare on him.

"Next to go are all electronics."

China was no longer smirking.

Korea suddenly found himself withering under the burning glare of the entire world.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Remorse originated in Korea!"

Minutes later, America sat glumly in his newly assigned seat, "Man! This totally sucks. Why are we listening to that guy anyway? "He glanced at the person to whom he was complaining. "I say we just- oh, Liechtenstein?"

The girl looked up at him with a slightly apologetic smile; he returned it with slight confusion and looked to his other side. Latvia sat tall in his seat, relief written all over him as he stared across the table to a moping Russia who was stuck between impassive Norway and Egypt. Well, at least one good thing came of this. America nearly laughed at the fearsome Russia's pout.

Belarus didn't look any happier sitting between Sweden and India at the far end of the table; she gazed longingly at her brother who completely to ignored her in favour of stewing in his own misery. Ukraine on the other hand seemed euphoric sitting next to Finland with the other seat empty, wait... Son-of-a! Canada sat blushing beside her! Damn his lucky bastard of a brother!

Oh, speaking of brothers... he suddenly remembered who Liechtenstein's brother was and he looked to see Switzerland giving him an absolutely murderous glare. Yep, this totally sucked. At least now he knew the reason for her apology.

Curious, he glanced to Liechtenstein's other side, Monaco. Perfect. He had to hand it to Prussia; the guy really knew what he was doing.

Nations who didn't normally socialize were put together, the hyper with the calm, the perverted with... well, he looked to France who fumed between Wy and a burly, angry Cuba. The Netherlands shot a somewhat envious stare at France from across Cuba's chest as Germany took a seat on his other side.

America snickered, causing a few nations to turn their glowers on him, boy, if looks could kill... He caught the Netherland's eye and grinned as the other man noticed who sat next to him and nearly growled in displeasure.

There was a slight commotion as Switzerland crashed to his feet; he seemed about ready to lunge at the Netherlands, fingers twitching for his confiscated gun when an idea suddenly hit America. Of course! And he also rose to his feet with a bright smile and heroic thumbs up.

"Haha! The hero will protect the innocence of these two from evil perverts!"

The sound of a head colliding heavily with the conference table went unnoticed as Switzerland screamed insults to the raucously laughing America.

Prussia glanced up from where he was bullying South Italy into sitting next to China and Poland, "Sort yourselves out before I step in." He intoned, "Believe me. You do _not_ want me to step in."

It wasn't much longer when the room was settled and everyone was seated. All reports had been sorted and placed at the head of the podium and all other papers had been removed to prevent distractions (like the spit-ball war that had somehow broken out the last meeting). Estonia had been entrusted to take the minutes on his laptop (though the wifi had been disconnected) and was expected to email them out by the evening.

Food and drinks had also been banned (it took nearly five minutes to wrestle Russia's bottle of vodka away from him, Denmark had, surprisingly, been even harder to convince and England had been sulking to a sleeping Greece ever since Prussia had called his scone 'a weapon'). Everyone now sat quiet around a clutter free table nursing nothing more then clear glasses of ice-less water.

Much to Australia's outrage, all animals were relegated to stay in another room as they waited for their masters to finish the meeting.

Currently, Prussia stood at the podium, gazing upon the miserable faces of the gathered nations. "Good, it looks like everything is in order." He looked to Germany, "West, I expect a full report at the end of the day," A collective gulp swept the nations as Prussia swept his gaze across the room. "Don't miss any detail."

Noticing that he had everyone's full attention, Prussia grinned, "The consequences of your foolishness ultimately fall upon your citizens. You are not doing them any favours, so buck up and get your asses in gear because these meetings are important. And set a good example for the small fries, sometimes you act more immature then they do."

Just as he finished his speech, the door burst open and Sealand came careening into the room, "Don't start the meeting without Sealand!"

The grin never even flickered on Prussia's face as he stalked toward the unsuspecting boy, snatched him by the back of his collar with his right hand and began dragging him out without missing a step.

England and Sweden both rose, fists clenched and jaws taut, "Wh'r, y' t'k'ng m' b'y?" Prussia turned and waved his free hand cheerily, feigning innocence as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Oh, just making sure he won't try to come back in."

A flinch rippled the room. And then he and the complaining Sealand were gone.

* * *

When Germany returned to his hotel room after a delightfully fruitful meeting (why hadn't he done this sooner! Although the other nations may not fully forgive him for a while), he found Prussia and Sealand sprawled on his bed surrounded by various candy wrappers and take-out containers. Board-games and video consoles littered the floors along with half the sheets and several pillows.

He sighed, half in annoyance and half in nostalgia of his own childhood; he knew the mess would be gone and the room spotless by nine the next morning-which was well before checkout. Prussia wouldn't stand for anything less.

Picking up the sheets and pillows, he made his way over to the couch, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a polar bear and tiger cub already curled together and sound asleep there. He sighed again, Sealand had better get a good night's sleep- he had a busy morning ahead of him.

"Hey West, " He heard a murmur in the dark and turned to see his brother waving his arms at him "C'mere."

Germany removed his jacket and complied. Slipping into the arms of his big brother, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yes, Prussia hadn't changed at all since he was a child.

With another, contented, sigh, Germany slid into dreams of hard training, nurturing hands, harsh discipline and warm hugs. He dreamt dreams of demonic eyes and the awesome big brother whom he owed everything to.


End file.
